¿qué pasó anoche?
by 00Katari-Hikari-chan00
Summary: en una fiesta pueden pasar muchas cosas, más aún si tu hermano es el causante de poco autocontrol que te queda. ¿qué puede pasar en tan sólo una noche? pésimo summary, pero la historia es mejor


**Hola a todos! aquí les traigo un one-shot de una de mis parejas de yaoi preferidas Hikaru X Kaoru! ^^**

**Espero que sea de su agrado, me costó trabajo inspirarme pero sé que valió la pena**

**ACLARACIÓN: los personajes de Ouran no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a la gran mangaka Bisuko Hatori!!**

**

* * *

**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**¿Qué pasó anoche?**

El sol mañanero irrumpió en aquella habitación, iluminando los rostros de 2 pelirrojos que se encontraban plácidamente dormidos. Uno de ellos se encontraba abrazando por la cintura al otro, el cual se había acurrucado para recibir más de ese calor que emanaba. Como la ventana estaba abierta el viento se colaba en esa habitación, haciendo que se volviera más fresco cada vez. Despertaron al mismo tiempo, miraron el lugar donde se encontraban y luego "cómo" se encontraban.

-5… 4… 3… 2… 1…

-¡¡¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!-gritaron al unísono de la impresión levantándose los 2 de golpe, haciendo que Hikaru se cayera de la cama envuelto en la sábana.

-¡Un momento! ¡¿dónde estamos?¡- preguntó un alterado Kaoru viendo a todos lados para encontrar algo que los pudiera ayudar a salir de ese lugar.

-¡Yo qué sé! ¡Ay, mi cabeza!- dijo Hikaru tocándose las sienes desde el suelo y adolorido por el reciente golpe- ¡¿y desde cuándo dormimos juntos SIN ropa?!

-¡¿QUÉ?!- gritó Kaoru para luego destaparse y fijarse que no tiene nada puesto, ni siquiera sus calzoncillos-¡¿cómo llegamos a esto?! Espera, no me digas que… - dijo el pelirrojo tapándose rápidamente, temiendo lo peor.

-¡No lo sé!- dijo Hikaru intentando calmarse, respiró profundamente tres veces y luego habló con voz más calmada- Lo único que recuerdo era que estábamos celebrando con Tamaki-dono su compromiso con Haruhi, y lo demás se ve todo borroso.

-yo tampoco recuerdo muy bien lo que pasó- dijo Kaoru frustrado revolviéndose los cabellos intentando calmarse un poco. Mientras intentaban hacer que sus mentes intentasen recordar aunque sea una milésima de lo que pasó, un rubio de ojos azules abrió la puerta de golpe y saludó de manera efusiva:

-¡¡Chicos, buenos días!!- dijo Tamaki agitando su brazo enérgicamente- ¡Qué fiesta la de anoche! ¿a que sí?- dijo sonriendo y saltando de la emoción, pero al verlos mejor Tamaki se quedó congelado al ver en que "condiciones" se encontraban los 2 gemelos.

-D-dono, podemos e-explicarlo… -intentó decir Hikaru, pero como siempre Tamaki no lo dejó terminar:

-¡¡Q-qué han hecho, gemelos del demonio!! ¡¿cómo se les ocurre hacer "esas cosas" en MI casa?!- explotó Tamaki sonrojado al máximo, señalando a los 2 gemelos en forma acusadora-¡Y encima cuando Haruhi se quedó a dormir aquí! ¡¿Qué le voy a decir si los ve así?!- dijo agarrándose la cara con ambas manos en señal de desesperación.

-¡¿qué Haruhi qué?!- gritaron al unísono los 2 gemelos de la impresión. Pero al procesar mejor esa información, sus rostros llenos de sorpresa rápidamente pasaron a una llena de malicia y picardía- Dono, no me digas que… Haruhi y tú…- intentó decir Kaoru mirándolo acusadoramente.

-¡¿Qué estás insinuando?!- gritó totalmente sonrojado Tamaki por el comentario del pelirrojo- ¡¡A-además, lo que h-haga o deje de hacer con Haruhi, es problema nuestro!!

-¡así que los admites! ¿eh?- dijeron al unísono los 2 gemelos, mirándolo con picardía- ¿qué será que dirá el padre de Haruhi?-dijeron burlonamente al unísono, imaginándose a un "Ranka-san" sacando fuego por los ojos y la boca, agarrando del cuello a Tamaki hasta el punto de ahorcarlo y zarandeándolo mientras le decía cosas como "¡Cómo fuiste capaz de despojar a mi hija de su inocencia!, ¡eres un aborto malparido de la naturaleza!, ¡maldito hijo de puta!", entre otras cosas.

-¡Hijos de…!- empezó a decir Tamaki, pero una suave voz que el pelirrubio conocía a la perfección interrumpió los pensamientos asesinos que tenía en ese momento. Sólo ella era capaz de calmarlo con tan sólo el leve toque de sus manos, con el melodioso sonido de su voz y con esa mirada tan tierna e inocente que ella poseía. En verdad era afortunado al haber encontrado a una mujer así.

-mmm… ¿qué es todo este alboroto?- preguntó con voz somnolienta una cabellera castaña oscura y de ojos color chocolate.

-a-amor ¿q-qué h-haces a-aquí?- balbuceaba el pelirrubio al encontrar a su prometida parada al lado de él- d-deberías ir a descansar- dijo mientras la empujaba levemente hacia la puerta.

-H-Haruhi, b-buenos días-balbucearon los gemelos Hitachiin al verla, sus ojos estaban como platos y la mandíbula por poco no caía hasta el piso de la impresión, ¡Y como no estarlo! Si lucía endemoniadamente sexy, llevaba un sencillo camisón que le llegaba por encima de las rodillas dejando ver sus torneadas y delicadas piernas, el escote no mostraba gran cosa por la sencilla razón que Haruhi no posee los atributos por los cuales los hombres babearían. Pero gracias a eso, se veía tan inocente que parecía un ángel.

-buenos días, ¿qué haces aquí Tamaki?- le reprochó la pelicastaña al pelirrubio. Éste se encontraba nervioso y rígido, si su prometida llegaba a ver a esos gemelos del demonio en semejantes condiciones, el suegro lo mataría, literalmente.

-¡¡No hay nada que ver aquí Haruhi!!- reía nerviosamente Tamaki, mientras le dirigía una mirada fulminante a los 2 gemelos y le tapaba los ojos a su prometida- ¡¿qué hacen ahí sentados aún?! ¡pónganse algo, lo que sea pero rápido!- dijo Tamaki para luego salir de la habitación, cerrando la puerta de un portazo. Luego de eso sólo escucharon la voz de Tamaki intentando convencer a Haruhi que había visto una araña y no quería que se asustara, como si ella fuera a creer semejante barbaridad.

-¿qué le pasara a Tamaki-dono?- preguntó Hikaru aún somnoliento y frotándose los ojos- ¿recuerdas algo?

-Creo que estoy empezando a recordar…- dijo Kaoru colocando su dedo índice debajo de su barbilla en pose pensativa, de repente empieza a recordar de golpe todo lo que pasó ayer en la noche. Cómo hubiera preferido no recordar…

_**Flash Back**_

_-¡Pero sigo siendo el rey! ¡jajajaja!- cantaban desafinadamente Tamaki con Kaoru sobre la mesa que había en ese lugar. Ambos se encontraban indudablemente borrachos, con las mejillas enrojecidas de tanto alcohol y a punto de tumbarse sobre alguno de los que se encontraban allí._

_-¡¡Buena esa Kaoru!!- dijo Hikaru con las mejillas enrojecidas y tomando sake sin parar- ¡¡E-ese es m-mi hermano!! ¡Hip!_

_-¡Tamaki, baja de ahí!- gritó Haruhi aunque no estaba tan ebria como los demás, no podía evitar tambalearse de un lado a otro._

_-¡Mi querida Haruhi! ¡Sube aquí con tu amado y bailemos toda la noche bajo la hermosa luna que nos acompaña!- dijo Tamaki melodramáticamente mientras se bajaba de la mesa, agarraba a Haruhi por la cintura y la cargaba como una bolsa de papas hacia la mesa_

_-¡Tamaki, bájame!- decía Haruhi mientras pataleaba tratando de soltarse del agarre del pelirrubio._

_-¡Ven conmigo, amada mía!- decía Tamaki dando vueltas sobre la mesa con Haruhi en brazos- ¡Bailemos hasta que nuestro pies nos duelan y clamen a gritos un descanso!_

_-¡Tamaki! ¡voy a vomitar!- decía Haruhi al ver que todo daba vueltas, intentando inútilmente soltarse- ¡Bájame!_

_-¡Tamaki, bájala de una vez!- decía Kyouya, aunque estaba ebrio aún luchaba por todos los medios mantenerse cuerdo._

_-¡Mou, Kyouya déjame disfrutar esta noche con MI prometida!- dijo Tamaki mientras se bajaba de la mesa con una mareada Haruhi en sus brazos._

_-¡Tengo una idea!- dijo Honey-senpai con las mejillas sonrojadas de tanto comer tortas echas con whisky y ron, un momento… ¿desde cuándo Honey-sempai toma alcohol "indirectamente"?- ¿Por qué no jugamos a la botella?_

_-¿n-no crees que e-estamos muy g-grandecit-tos p-para e-eso?- decía Hikaru comiendo las botanas que se encontraban en la mesita._

_-P-puede ser divertido- dijo Mori-sempai, al igual que Kyouya intentaba poder mantenerse con la cabeza en su lugar y evitar dormirse._

_-¡A-aquí h-hay una b-botella!-decía Kaoru arrebatándole la botella vacía que tenía Hikaru en la mano- ¡Empecemos!_

_-¡Hai!- dijeron todos al unísono._

_Todos se colocaron en círculo y Kaoru fue quién empezó el juego haciendo que la botella diera vueltas y vueltas, hasta que paró en la persona menos esperaba. Kaoru hacia las preguntas mientras Kyouya se limitaba a contestar, aunque el pelinegro se encontraba relajado en su interior no podía evitar preguntarse qué será que tiene en mente ese duendecillo que se encontraba allí._

_-Muy bien, Kyouya-sempai ¿verdad o reto?- dijo Kaoru mientras se le formaba una sonrisa pícara._

_-Reto- dijo sin vacilar Kyouya. Al ver la risa de los gemelos se preguntó mentalmente si de verdad fue buena idea haber elegido aquello._

_-Muy bien, Kyouya-sempai- dijo Kaoru riendo socarronamente, después de murmurara cosas entre ellos, finalmente el pelirrojo habló- entonces, tu castigo será… ¡cantar "esa" canción!_

_-¿qué canción?- dijo Kyouya tranquilamente, pero por dentro estaba un manojo de nervios. Es imposible que sepan la canción que canta en el baño, es decir, no puede ser que hayan escuchado, o peor, que lo hayan grabado._

_-Ya sabes Kyouya-sempai, esa canción que te gusta cantar en el baño- dijo Hikaru mientras terminaba su 2º botella de sake._

_-¡Ah! ¿se refieren a esa que dice…?- empezó a decir Tamaki, pero un pelinegro totalmente avergonzado lo hizo callar tapándole la boca. Luego dirigió su mirada hacia los 2 gemelos que se estaban haciendo todo lo posible para no reírse._

_-muestren pruebas para comprobar lo que están diciendo- dijo Kyouya sonriendo interiormente, sabiendo que ellos no las tendrían. Pero al parecer, los gemelos fueron más listos que él, ya que Kaoru sacó de su bolsillo una grabadora y le puso "Play"_

_Lo único que se escuchaba era la voz de Kyouya cantando desafinadamente la canción de una novela viejísima, o eso fue lo que pudo deducir Haruhi ya que los demás parecían no haber visto la televisión en su vida. Cuando la grabación terminó nadie dijo una sola palabra, hasta Honey-sempai dejó de comer sus preciadas tortas al escuchar esa vos tan… espantosa. Los gemelos sonrieron maliciosamente y luego dirigieron sus miradas hacia Kyouya, él se encontraba paralizado y avergonzado._

_-"Malditos hijos de puta"- pensó Kyouya fulminándolos con la mirada, pensando mil y una forma de matarlos lenta y dolorosamente- No lo haré_

_-Es eso o salir a la calle desnudo gritando"¡Soy Gay!"- dijo Hikaru sonriendo socarronamente al igual que su hermano. Kyouya lo pensó un momento, luego de esos largos segundos suspiró y dijo:_

_-Bien, lo haré- dijo el pelinegro para luego subir a la mesa con dificultad y agarrar una cuchara para usarlo como micrófono, pero antes de cantar dijo- si filman esto, juro que pongo a toda la policía nacional y a los yakuza más peligrosos de todo Japón tras de ustedes ¿está claro?- dijo Kyouya mientras los fulminaba con la mirada._

_-Hai, hai. Hazlo de una vez- dijeron los gemelos al unísono._

_-Muy bien, "voy a matar a esos 2 gemelos del demonio"-decía mentalmente Kyouya, tomó aire para darse fuerzas y comenzó-¡__Oh oh querida, ven a mi que estoy sufriendo! ven a mi que estoy muriendo en esta soledad, en esta soledad que no me sienta nada bien....ven! _

_Mientras Kyouya estaba cantando, Tamaki no paraba de gritar como loco diciendo cosas como "¡Arriba, okaa-san!¡que Otou-san está contigo, apoyándote!" y otras ridiculeces. Honey-sempai seguía comiendo sus tortas de ron mientras los gemelos y Haruhi se mataban de la risa al ver semejantes espectáculo, obviamente estaban grabando la "gran actuación de Kyouya-sama" pero, eso es un secreto. Por ahora_

_Terminada la "gran y peor humillación que he recibido en la vida" como decía mentalmente Kyouya, el pelinegro se desplomó en el suelo con una botella de sake en la mano. Los gemelos Hitachiin no paraban de reír por todo el show que había montado el pelinegro, Haruhi reía por lo bajo al imaginarse a Kyouya en un escenario cantando, le dio un escalofrío de sólo pensarlo._

_-Bien, ahora que ya hice lo que debía hacer, es hora de continuar- decía Kyouya mientras rechinaba los dientes del puro odio que sentía por los gemelos, tomó la botella y giró la mano para que la botella girara. Finalmente, la botella paró justo en frente de Kaoru, haciendo que Tamaki preguntara y Kaoru respondiera._

_-jeje, muy bien Kaoru ¿verdad o consecuencia?- dijo Tamaki riendo maliciosamente, al mismo tiempo que lanzaba miradas cómplices con Kyouya._

_-C-consecuencia- musitó Kaoru inseguro, miró de reojo a Hikaru y pudo notar que se encontraba igual o más tenso que él. _

_-Bien, ahora verás- dijo Tamaki mirando a ambos con una sonrisa casi sádica, los gemelos miraban con horror a su sempai, estaban muertos- Te vestirás de mucama, ¡y rápido!- dijo en pose autoritaria._

_-Muy bien- dijo Kaoru decidido para levantarse e irse hacia la parte de servicio, pero de nuevo escuchó la voz del pelirrubio._

_-¿A dónde crees que vas Kaoru?- dijo Tamaki con voz lúgubre._

_-A c-cambiarme- dijo Kaoru un poco aterrado por la reacción de su sempai, eso no traía nada bueno._

_-Ten, póntelo- dijo Tamaki tirándole una mochila, al abrirla Kaoru se quedó de piedra ¿en verdad tenía que ponerse ESO?_

_-no creerás que me pondré eso, ¿o si?- dijo Kaoru viendo con un tic en el ojo el contenido de aquella bolsa. Debe ser una broma, una broma de MUY mal gusto._

_-Por supuesto que sí- dijo Tamaki como si eso fuera lo más obvio del mundo- te lo pondrás o si no…- dijo Tamaki_

_-¿O si no qué?- dijo Kaoru retándolo._

_-Les mostraré a toda la universidad tus fotos de cuando eras niño- dijo Tamaki sacando de su bolsillo algunas fotos en donde Hikaru y Kaoru salen vestidos como niñas._

_-¡¿C-cómo las obtuviste?!- dijeron aterrados los gemelos al unísono, si alguien por casualidad llegaran a ver esas fotos serían el hazmerreír de toda la universidad._

_-Tengo mis contactos- dijo Tamaki sonriendo triunfante, al mismo tiempo que enviaba miradas cómplice a Kyouya- Ahora ve, que no tenemos toda la noche._

_-Maldito bastardo- murmuró el pelirrojo para luego dirigirse hacia cualquiera de las habitaciones que se encontraban en ese lugar._

_-Hikaru, ve a traernos más Sake que se encuentra en la cocina- dijo Kyouya aparentando tranquilidad como siempre._

_-¿Y-y por qué y-yo?- preguntó Hikaru terminando el contenido de la botella de un solo sorbo y tirando la botella en Kami sabe dónde._

_-Porque eres el que está más cerca de la cocina, además la servidumbre está durmiendo- dijo Kyouya como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo._

_-H-hai- dijo Hikaru para luego desaparecer del lugar. Lo último que escuchó antes de irse fue las risas de Tamaki y Honey, ya que los otros dos se notaban claramente que hacían hasta lo imposible para no reírse tan fuerte.-"Me pregunto como le estará yendo a Kaoru"-pensó Hikaru un poco preocupado._

_-_

_+++++++++++ººººººººººººº+++++++++++++_

_-_

_Después de varios intentos para ponerse esa condenada ropa al fin estaba listo, se miró en un espejo de cuerpo entero que había en el lugar. Se veía adorablemente estúpido: tenía un traje de mucama color azul con un delantal blanco, el vestido le llegaba un poco debajo del medio muslo, unas medias de red negras, unos zapatos negros de tacón alto con un moñito color azul, unas orejas y cola de gato color negro por cortesía de Tamaki y para rematar, un cascabel colgando de su cuello le daba el toque final. Si, Kaoru tuvo que disfrazarse de "Neko lolita" y sólo por un maldito juego._

_-"cuando esto acabe, mataré a Tamaki-sempai"- pensaba Kaoru mirando al espejo uno y otra vez, pensando lo ridículo que se ve-"bueno, aquí voy"- suspiró hondamente para poder salir a enfrentar su humillación como un hombre._

_Cuando regreso al salón donde sus amigos estaban, cerró los ojos instintivamente esperando las risas y carcajadas de burla que soltarían sus compañeros. 1… 2… 3… y todavía no se escuchaba absolutamente nada, abrió un ojo para asegurarse de que se encontraba en el mismo lugar al cual había ingresado… no vaya ser que los extraterrestres del planeta Marte lo hayan secuestrado y que ahora están jugando con los recuerdos de su mente, o que los simios hayan invadido la Tierra ¿no?_

_-Etto…- empezó a decir Mori, mirándolo descaradamente de arriba abajo. Pero luego cambió rápidamente a su semblante frío e indiferente como siempre, ¡cómo es que miraba a Kaoru con otros ojos! Además estaba seguro que él era "normal" ¿no?- no te ves tan mal- dijo desviando su mirada hacia otro punto cualquiera de la habitación._

_-¡¡Te ves tan tierno, Kao-chan!!- gritó efusivamente Honey-sempai mientras se lanzaba "literalmente" encima de Kaoru, haciendo que éste tropezara dando su cara de lleno al duro y frío piso de mármol que en este momento, en vez de parecerle hermoso, era horrible desde su punto de vista._

_-¡No puedo creer que lo haya hecho!- decía Tamaki mientras se sujetaba la panza de tanta risa que le provocaba esa imagen, Haruhi no pudo contenerse por mucho tiempo y no tardó en unirse a las carcajadas que emitía su sempai._

_-¡Chicos! ¡Aquí les traigo su…!- dijo Hikaru sonriente trayendo felizmente la bandeja repleta de sake, hasta que su felicidad se convirtió en sorpresa al ver a su hermano en un estado tan lamentable… y a la vez tan gracioso. Sin darse cuenta, la bandeja resbaló de sus manos y dio a parar en el suelo, por suerte Mori logró agarrar algunas botellas a tiempo pero las demás se quebraron al impacto y sólo quedó esa preciada bebida esparcida por el suelo llenando el lugar de su aroma. Su sempai es un maldito hijo de p... ¿por qué atenta contra su autocontrol?_

_-¡Hikaru! ¡E-esto no es lo que parece…! ¡Verás, yo…!- intentaba explicar Kaoru de mil y una formas pero al verse en tan penosa situación, no había mucho que explicar. ¡Grandioso! ¡esto es increíble! Primero lo obligan a vestirse como travesti y ahora para colmo ve la cara de estupefacción que tiene su hermano ahora mismo, ¿qué será que va a pensar de él?_

_-Kaoru… tú…- musitó débilmente Hikaru debido a la impresión, después de unos minutos de completo silencio por parte de él no pudo contenerse más y se empezó a reír como desquiciado. ¡Era tan cómico!... y se veía tan apetecible._

_-¡¿Y tú de qué te ríes?!- preguntó Kaoru encolerizado al ver la actitud de su hermano._

_-¡¡T-te ves tan g-gracioso!!- decía Hikaru entrecortadamente a causa de la risa, al menos de esa manera podrá cubrir los deseos poco decentes que habían nacido en él al ver a su hermano en ese estado. _

_-¡¡Te ves tan adorable Kaoru-chan!!-gritó entre risas Tamaki al verlo._

_-En fin, ¿por qué no brindamos?- dijo amablemente Kyouya después de recuperarse de su "ataque de risa", algo muy raro de él. Normalmente suele hacer esa clase de cosas si él obtiene alguna clase de beneficio, pero ¿hacerlo por simple amabilidad? _

_-¡¡¡Hai!!!- dijeron todos incluyendo a los gemelos sin prestarle atención a ese hecho poco común. _

_De repente, los gemelos empezaron a sentirse extraños. Era difícil explicarlo, era como si tuvieran plomo en los zapatos y los ojos le pesaran. Intentaron no darle importancia, pero la sensación era cada vez más insoportable a tal punto que apenas se podían mantener de pie, fue necesario que se apoyaran entre ellos para evitar caer. Rápidamente fueron hacia las escaleras que les conducirían a sus habitaciones, pero la voz del pelirrubio los detuvo._

_-¿eh? ¿ya se van a dormir tan pronto?- preguntó Tamaki con una extraña mezcla de ingenuidad y ¿burla?_

_-Si, ya nos vamos, buenas noches a todos- dijeron cansinamente los gemelos para luego desaparecer de la vista de todos. Ellos jurarían que habían escuchado las risas mal reprimidas de Kyouya y Tamaki, en fin, debía ser sólo su imaginación._

_Cuando entraron a su habitación, Kaoru se empezó a sacar el traje de Neko lolita que su sempai le había obligado "literalmente" a ponerse. Los mareos fueron cada vez más fuerte, tanto que se tuvo que agarrar de Hikaru para no caer por completo. Al tomar desprevenido a Hikaru, no pudo evitar que ambos cayeran al piso. Por suerte Hikaru reaccionó a tiempo y pudo apoyar los codos en el piso, quedando a sólo centímetros del rostro sonrojado de Kaoru. Quedaron así, prendados de la mirada idéntica del otro por varios minutos hasta que Hikaru acercó su rostro más y más hasta rozar levemente los labios de Kaoru._

_Fue un tierno roce nada más, un roce entre hermanos que Kaoru conocía a la perfección. Pero ese roce era diferente a los otros: iba cargado con algo de necesidad y ¿deseo? Cerró instintivamente los ojos y cuando iba a colocar sus brazos alrededor de su cuello para intensificar más ese roce Hikaru cayó rendido al lado de su hermano, Kaoru seguía en la misma posición con los ojos abiertos de la impresión, sonrojado hasta las orejas y con una frase en mente:_

_-"Voy a matar a Tamaki-dono cuando despierte"- pensó sonriendo irónicamente antes de caer en el profundo mar de los sueños junto a su hermano. _

_Por alguna razón, era culpa de él._

_**Fin Flash Back**_

-Así que eso paso- susurró Kaoru sonrojado hasta las orejas, no podía creer lo que había hecho, de verdad… de verdad él… había… ¡besado a SU hermano!

-No te preocupes, de seguro fue una broma de Kyouya y Tamaki-dono- dijo Hikaru despreocupadamente mientras recogía su ropa y se la colocaba- Además- dijo mientras se acercaba lentamente hacia su hermano.

-¿q-qué?-preguntó ruborizado y a la vez desanimado Kaoru, se había sentido un poco mal creer que el "beso" entre ellos no significó nada para Hikaru. Para rematar, ese había sido su primer beso

-No me arrepiento de nada- dijo Hikaru para tomar la quijada de su gemelo y plantarle un rápido beso en los labios, ante esta acción Kaoru se sintió más aliviado pero rápidamente la pena lo invadió haciendo que gateara hacia la otra punta de la habitación.

-¿q-qué crees que estás haciendo?- dijo tapando su boca con ambas manos y con el rostro tan sonrojado que los tomates se quedan cortos al lado de él.

-apúrate, ya deben estar todos para almorzar- dijo Hikaru aventándole ropa a su hermano para que se ponga algo de ropa- "apúrate Kaoru, sino mi autocontrol se irá a la mismísima mierda"- decía mentalmente.

-C-claro- musitó Kaoru para luego vestirse rápidamente y bajar junto a su hermano al comedor. Al llegar notó que todos los estaban esperando para comer, especialmente Kyouya y Tamaki que no paraban de lanzarse miradas cómplices.

-Buenos días- saludó amigablemente Haruhi con esa radiante sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

-¿durmieron bien?- preguntó con sorna Tamaki mirando con reproche a los 2 gemelos.

-Hai, como nunca- dijeron al unísono mientras sonreían socarronamente.

-"Ríanse ahora, pero cuando vean el vídeo no sabrán donde meter su cabeza gemelos del demonio"- pensó Tamaki mientras tenía en su mano una caja en donde decía "la gran noche de parranda", sonreía interiormente al imaginar las caras de los gemelos cuando lo vieran- "lo siento Kyouya pero también está incluido tu vídeo, tú lo dijiste, es para la posteridad"-pensó el pelirrubio. Sólo el recordarlo le causaba mucha risa

_**Flash back**_

_Mientras Kaoru iba a cambiarse y Hikaru iba por más sake, el pelinegro sacó de su bolsillo un pequeño frasco con píldoras y que decía "píldoras adormecedoras". El pelirrubio al verlo le brillaron los ojos de la emoción que estaba sintiendo en este momento, al fin los gemelos iban a pagar todas las bromas que le jugaron en el pasado. Sin siquiera pensarlo una risa sádica se asomó en el bello rostro del pelinegro y el pelirrubio, aprovechando que Mori intentaba evitar que Honey-sempai se embriagara más Tamaki sacó de su espalda una botella de sake sin abrir. Cuando la abrió, metió algunas píldoras en ella y luego de agitarla bien la dejó en la mesa como si no hubiera pasado nada._

_-¡¡Te ves tan tierno, Kao-chan!!- gritó efusivamente Honey-sempai mientras se lanzaba "literalmente" encima de Kaoru, haciendo que éste tropezara dando su cara de lleno al duro y frío piso de mármol que en este momento, en vez de parecerle hermoso, era horrible desde su punto de vista._

_Mientras tanto Kyouya filmaba disimuladamente la linda actuación que estaba haciendo Kaoru en ese momento, para la posteridad claro, no es que quiera usar el vídeo con fines lucrativos o chantajear a los gemelos para evitar que pongan su grabación en Internet, o algo por el estilo. No claro que no, es sólo por diversión, después de todo esto era sólo el comienzo._

_Cuando la humillación de Kaoru terminó, Kyouya fue a servirles a todos un poco de sake "para brindar". Obviamente el pelinegro les había dado a los gemelos el sake que contenía la medicina, así que cuando ellos empezaron a padecer los efectos de la medicina Tamaki y Kyouya sonrieron entre ellos al ver a los gemelos irse para su cuarto_

_-¿eh? ¿ya se van a dormir tan pronto?- preguntó Tamaki con una extraña mezcla de ingenuidad y ¿burla?_

_-Si, ya nos vamos, buenas noches a todos- dijeron cansinamente los gemelos para luego desaparecer de la vista de todos. Mientras tanto, al ver que los gemelos ya se habían ido no pudo evitar reprimir la risa que le daba todo eso._

_-¿de qué te ríes, dono?- preguntó adormilado Honey-sempai de tanto comer tortas con ron, vodka y whisky._

_-de nada Honey-sempai, de nada- contestó sonriendo macabramente, tanto que hasta a Mori-sempai le dio un escalofrío en la espalda. Después vería la cinta de la cámara que había instalado Kyouya en la habitación de los gemelos. Esto será interesante_

_**Fin Flash back**_

-"¡La victoria al fin será mía!"- lloraba de felicidad Tamaki con el puño en alto, tan orgulloso por su "tan" brillante plan.

-"¿qué le pasará a Tamaki-dono?"- pensó Hikaru al verlo con una gotita detrás de su cabeza.

Luego de pensarlo, no importa como se hayan dado las cosas. De alguna manera sentía que debía darle las gracias a Tamaki-dono por lo que hizo, si no fuera por él jamás se había atrevido a hacer lo que hizo en la habitación. Sabía que le había puesto alguna clase de medicina al sake después de beberlo, pero gracias a eso pudo hacer que uno de sus grandes sueños se hiciera realidad. Miró a Haruhi de reojo y luego miró como Kaoru reían por uno de los comentarios de Honey-sempai, al fin había encontrado a la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Aún recordaba las palabras que le había dicho Haruhi una vez:

-"Esa persona está más cerca de lo que crees ¿no?"-repitió mentalmente, aseguraría que Haruhi no sabía el sentido tan literal que posee esa frase. En su caso, claro

¿Quién lo diría? Esa persona nunca fue Haruhi, sino fue su hermano gemelo que estuvo con él toda la vida. Irónico ¿no?

-"Será mejor que te prepares Kaoru, porque no pienso dejarte escapar"- pensó Hikaru sonriendo levemente mientras disimuladamente tomaba la mano de Kaoru bajo la mesa. Ante esta acción Kaoru se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió cálidamente a su gemelo y siguió hablando animadamente con Haruhi y los demás.

Este había sido la mejor fiesta en la cuál había asistido.

* * *

**Bueno, hasta aquí va. **

**Espero que les haya gustado, etto...**

**¿Merece un review? **


End file.
